


I Can Hear The Echos Of The Past

by icyowl97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force-Sensitive Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: During his coma, Finn experiences a visit from a Force ghost who is trying to guide him to his destiny





	I Can Hear The Echos Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEbonHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/gifts).



Finn had been falling so long that it took him a few minutes to realize that his fall had stopped. The landing was abrupt, he landed like a feather, and that certainly didn’t help his confusion. He sat up, and looked around him, drinking in actual surrondings instead of the empty black.

The bed he was on was large, with dark blue covers a lighter blue color for the sheets and pillows. The walls were blue as well, and he saw that the floor was blue as well for a few paces, before it switched to white. And beyond that was a window.

He pushed himself off the bed, his body feeling light as a feather, and he rushed to the window. It was dark out there, but if he could see some lights, try to find out where he was-

“There’s nothing out there.” A strong voice said from behind him. He whipped around, scared and on the defensive, but what he saw set him at ease slightly. It was a woman, perched on the bed and giving him a warm smile that reminded him of Rey. With her brown hair and eyes, she certainly looked a bit like Rey, but she seemed older, more grounded. 

“Come here, Finn, have a seat. We have much to discuss and not much time to do it.” She patted the bed next to her, and FInn, despite his apprehention, came to sit next to her. 

“WHo are you? Where am I? Where is Rey?” At his last question he felt of surge of panic as he remembered the fight in the woods. He had to get back, he had to help her!

The woman put a hand on his shoulder, and he felt a calm surge through him. “She’s safe for now, Finn. She’s on her way to see my son, Luke. You’re the one who’s in danger.”

“Where am I?” He repeated. “And who are you?!”

“My name is Padme Amidala, and this is.... well, we aren’t really anywhere. This is you tapping into the Force, even though you don’t understand it yet.

At the mention of the Force, Finn couldn’t help but recall his conversation with Han Solo, which of course, reminded him of how Han Solo had met his untimely end. And Ren was still out there, and Rey didn’t understand what he was capable of. He had to warn her!

“Please, Padme, I have to go, I can’t stay here. My friend, Rey, she’s in trouble, I have to warn her!” Finn pleaded.

“I understand. You’ll return soon, but I need you to listen to me. Finn, when you wake up, you need to go my daughter, General Leia. Luke’s too tired to teach you and Rey now, but Leia can. It’s been a long time, but she’ll understand. Tell her about this.”

“I don’t even know what this is!” Finn said, and as he gestured to the room around him, the walls began to crack.

“This is your awakening, Finn. You have so much potential, but enemies will sense it. You have to channel it, learn to use it, so you can protect your friends.” The cracks were growing bigger, and the room and Padme began to turn a hazy blue, like a hologram. “I’ll be here, when you need me. But remember. FInd Leia. Train with her.” 

“I don’t want to!” He said, and she gave him a smile.

“Sometimes what we want isn’t what we’re fated for. You’re destined for something great, Finn. Make sure that that greatness is used for the good of all people.”

And it all faded to black around him, before all rushing to white as he jerked up, gasping. “Where’s Rey?!”


End file.
